User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion
PLEASE click the "Leave Message" button when starting a new conversation! :D Be prepared to get flooded with welcome back's, I say. I know you don't really know me, I remember asking you a charart question a long while back, but I want to have the honor of saying I was surprised to have seen you edit. Like Cloudy said, you really should return to PCA, I really admired your skills when I first joined. I know this might not be forever, but I want to say "welcome back" just in case :) 18:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I highly doubt they'd make the past PCA leader an apprentice D: Just join us senior warriors :D It feels good to be loved, doesn't it :3 18:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Well, hello there. I don't think we've met, but I've heard many things about you. (They're all good). :) Welcome back, if you are coming back. :D 18:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I hope I'm not annoying you, but the picture on your user page is awesome. xD 20:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing O.O How could I not notice? For the longest time you were my Warriors Wiki role model. :) . 18:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Charart I could use a new charart :3, long haired loner, female, tabby, any color :) 22:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Back YO! So your back eh? Oh dont mind me, I was just creeping around on your contributions and other stuff X) SO since your back on PCA, why dont you take a crack at tweaking some images to help you get back on track? Alright See ya around! 22:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Name Just reupload File:Atelda.request.png, please. Thanks! 03:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It looks wonderful, thank you! 19:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Lineart Ok, so, I'm not gonna be able to post this later, so I figured I'd just leave the message now. If you didn't see already, I posted on Berrynose's image that the shading needed to be blurred and I could tell you a way to keep from blurring the lineart. You don't have to use this of course. XD Wait, you use gimp, right? *hopes* If you do, color pick the lineart (pure black) then once it's all selected, cut it. then make a new layer and paste the lineart onto there. Then go back to the old layer with the color, and right bellow the opacity opstions thing is a little checkered box. Click it to lock the opacity, then you can blur as much as you want without messing with anything (except the earpink) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Subject Here Are my eyes decieving me? I see something beautiful. It came and went like an oblivion. Could it be? Is it possible? Is it so? Indeed. It's BeautifulOblivion. :D Welcome back, bud. :) 20:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Late...but welcome back!! =DD 15:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Signature I'll change it.. But what break are you talking about? xD Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 01:08, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. And no, I am not doing that.. Do you know how to fix it? Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 01:14, October 31, 2011 (UTC) There, I think I fixed it.. Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 01:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. -_- xD Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 01:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Think I fixed the problem. *fingers crosseed* Stupid signature. Sorry for the trouble.. Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 01:44, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re; Speckletail Well considering you shouldnt even be doing her image under the current tweaking rules, which state whoever redoes an image gets/has to redo all the images for said character themself, id rather stick with my design. 01:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ya idk why the other leads forgot. But its there, and everyone agreed to it. Honestly when i did the elder version it came out looking like crap so im happy for you to do it, as long as i get the queen. 01:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: *facepalms* I know but I fail at coding, it doesn't even look right, it looks all blocky. I should have just stuck with my original one. 22:07, November 2, 2011 (UTC) *Yes it always had. Egh it always does it whenever I change my sig, I think it has something to do with the categories but I dunno 22:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! By the way, is there anyway I could possibly persuade you to add a dotted brown border around it? ...xD 00:39, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that's ok, I guess I'll have to talk to Wildheart afterall ;p Again thanks for fixing it 00:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Canada Yes! Another Canadian user.Hehe the best kind, eh? 22:32, November 2, 2011 (UTC) -high fives back- Your jealous of my siggie? What? x3 Thanks :) 23:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) -Screams- No! -Grabs font- My baby! -Tackles- Never steal my font! xD 23:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I have no idea how to do stripes Dx So it's probably gonna suck. 23:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I know how to make them, I just don't know how to make them perfect like that Dx, and if that is a video tutorial, I can't watch it, I have dial-up internet :( 23:46, November 2, 2011 (UTC) That would be great, but does the charart still count as my work? Because you did the most important part. 10:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait, my internet will take forever if I give it to you through e-mail, I'll do it when I get home from school 'kay? 10:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Smudge Okay, you have really epic smudges. How do you do them? :P You need a video, just to show people how to do epic smudges. 00:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I can't wait. 00:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh my goshies, that's awesome! I need to go see this! *runs like a cheetah* 01:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Spiderstar Actually yeah I will email it to you, thanks for doing this for me! I really appreciate it! What's your email adress? xP by the way, I use gmail, and I have NO idea how to create a new message Dx. 01:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you could email me first xD My email is flowerstar.shadowclan@gmail.com 01:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC)